Creaturas Mágicas
by Jesare
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y al ministerio se le antojo establecer una ley para hacer matrimonios arreglados entre algunos magos y creaturas mágicas, MPreg, YAOI, SERÁ HPSS, MINI FIC
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola! Aquí ando de nuevo con este FIC, es una historia que tengo desde hace años y siempre había querido publicar, espero que les guste y me dejen algunos comentarios.. jejejeje… no se preocupen, no abandonare mi otro fic…

-

-

DISCLAIMER: Bueno, gracias a Danny Sylar por recordarme que no le puse derechos de autor a la historia. Así que ya lo saben! Todos los personajes de HP pertenecen a la mente mágica de J.K Rowling. Lamentablemente nada de esto me pertenece (aún) y sólo escribo por diversión, no recibo un centavo por nada de esto.

Noticas de último momento: Increible!!... soy parte de un foro llamado Los Malos Fics y sus autores!... me encantaría decir que m e esforce para llegar a ese lugar, lo cual sería una mentira, así que, lean este FIC teniendo en cuenta el riesgo...

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Malditas criaturas mágicas

-

-

La guerra había terminado, era curioso que Harry hubiera ganado tan fácil, Voldemort no había puesto ninguna resistencia y todo había regresado a su rutina normal, aunque… bueno, en el mundo mágico no todo era tan normal como debería…

-

-

-

-

-De verdad, esto es una porquería!... Se quejo Ron mientras que arrugaba en un puño la carta de sus padres. George se va a tener que casar con un chico que en su vida ha visto!

-Que?... Pregunto Neville mientras que los miraba como si estuvieran locos. Por que?

-El ministerio ha encontrado una manera de unir a los magos con los clanes de criaturas mágicas… Dijo Harry llegando a la mesa y sentándose frente a sus amigos. Esta haciendo matrimonios arreglados con las cabecillas de todos ellos…

-O sea que… Comenzó a decir Hermione mientras que Ginny y ella miraba hacía una parte del comedor.

-Que cualquiera que reciba una carta negra con un selló dorado del ministerio tendrá que contraer nupcias… Dijo Harry mientras que sus amigos se quedaban callados. No hay manera de cancelar esas uniones…

-Ppero… no entiendo, por qué?... Pregunto Ginny mientras que el moreno suspiraba un poco y comenzaba a comer. Es decir, la guerra terminó… todo…

-Si, pero las "injusticias" que han sufrido las criaturas mágicas fueron muchas, es una manera de empezar a tratarlas igual a nosotros. Dijo Harry mientras que una hermosa lechuza parda cruzaba el director y se apoyaba en el hombro de Luna. Bueno… creo que va a empezar el "circo"…

Y tal como lo había dicho el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció… algunos alumnos comenzaron a recibir cartas del ministerio informándoles su inminente compromiso con algún ser mágico de influencia, Parkinson había sido comprometida con una Hada del bosque, la chica había estado gritando por casi dos horas hasta que sus padres habían llegado al colegio y le habían echo ver la inmensa fortuna de aquella criatura… con todas era lo mismo, tenían muchas influencias y dinero…

Sin embargo, el caso que más sorpresa causo fue el de Luna que había sido escogida al azar entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts para casarse con…

-me quiero volver piso… Dijo Ginny el día que vieron salir del colegio a un hermoso chico con cabello rubio casi plateado, ojos violetas y piel nívea, vestía totalmente de blanco arrancando reflejos de todos lados y desprendiendo una luz rara.

-Como me los receto el doctor!... Dijo una chica de Slytherin mientras que sus demás compañeras babeaban al paso del chico que tenía unas cejas muy estéticas, una nariz aristocrática, labios que invitaban al pecado y un hermoso pendiente en la oreja derecha.

-Será el veterinario!... Comenzaron a reír unas chicas de Huffleppuff. Ven aquí, Bombón!...

-Quiero!... Así siguieron los piropos hacía el hermoso chico mientras que salía a los terrenos del castillo con dirección al lago.

-A ver, Luna, repíteme de nuevo… qué estamos haciendo?... Pregunto Harry francamente divertido al verse en la parte baja del lago buscando caracoles entre las rocas.

-Estamos buscando material para hacer unos amuletos para atrapar snor… Comenzó a decir la chica mientras que escuchaban un griterío emocionado venir desde el colegio.

-Y eso?... Pregunto el moreno con el pantalón escolar a las rodillas y las mangas de la camisa a los codos.

-Hay que darnos prisa… Le dijo Luna mientras que le quitaba los lentes y se los ponía. Estas ciego, Harry…

-Si… y creo que no podré ver ni un ápice si no me los das, Luna.. Le dijo el chico mientras que algo se paraba frente a ellos, ninguno de los dos veía nada, Luna por tener los lentes y Harry por no tenerlos.

-Eres… Luna lovegood?... Pregunto una voz dudosa y bastante temblorosa.

-Ehhhh… si… Dijo la chica mientras que miraba al chico… o eso parecía, no podía estar segura con el aumento de las gafas de Harry.

-Podríamos hablar un momento, princesa?... Le dijo la veela con un aire coqueto y 100% seguro de que su nueva esposa sería pan comido.

-Lo siento, estoy buscando caracoles… tendrías que esperar hasta mañana, si quieres hablar… Le dijo la chica mientras que la veela se ponía pálido por la respuesta de la chica y Harry reía.

-éel,… es por él?... Preguntó aquella persona señalando a Harry que tenía entrecerrados los ojos. Él es más importante que… yo?

-Pues claro!... sino quien me buscaría los caracoles?... Dijo la chica francamente confundida.

-Yo lo haré!!... Dijo el chico quitándose rápidamente los zapatos y entrando al agua. Pero… déjame estar….

-Bah!... si ayudas debes quedarte callado… Le dijo la chica devolviéndole los lentes al moreno y mirando a la veela de reojo. No!!.. No los toques, eres una veela, los corromperás!!

-Ehhh… Luna… Dijo Harry con un dedo en su sien y mirando al chico con un poco de pena. No tienes alguna remota idea por la que este chico está aquí?

-Nop… Dijo la chica sacando otro caracol y metiéndolo en la cubeta. Sigue con el trabajo, Harry… y tú… sal del agua, quieres…

-pero… pero… yo… Balbuceo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mejor vuelve cuando haya terminado, sino jamás te pondrá atención… Dijo el moreno mientras que el chico asentía tristemente.

-Puedo quedarme viéndote desde aquí?... Le pregunto el chico a Luna, la chica arrugo el ceño y levanto los hombros.

-Como quieras, sólo no hables… le dijo la chica mientras que sonreía un poco al encontrar otro caracol. A weasley vamos a coronar… por el aro se meten todas y no coge ni…

-Luna… le advirtió el moreno con una mirada significativa, casi se moría de la risa al ver al rubio, que era bastante guapo, mirarla con un gesto entre curioso y animado. Y quien eres tú?

-Soy Frederick Van… Comenzó a decir el chico cuando Luna casi se cae en un hoyo en el lago. Estas bien?!

-Si!... Dijo la chica comenzando a sacar varios caracoles.

-Ehhh… y… a que has venido al castillo?... nunca te había visto. Le dijo el moreno saliendo del lago y sentándose sobre una roca.

-He venido a conocer a mi prometida… le dijo el chico mirando a Luna con un gesto ilusionado. Soy el prometido de Luna Lovegood…

-Encontré un sapo!... Dijo Luna triunfantemente haciendo a Harry suspirar resignadamente y a Frederick sonrojarse lindamente.

-Que suerte… Dijo Ginny mientras que miraba de reojo a la mesa de Ravenclav donde Luna adornaba su plato con la forma de un cerdo y Freddy la miraba con aire ensoñador.

-Si… pero no todos los prometidos son buenos… el de Blaise Zabinni es un asco… Comentó Ron recordando a un chico de la talla de Dudley con tanto cerebro como Crabbe. Aunque… es tan imbecil como rico…

-Wow… debe de estar pudriéndose en dinero… Comentó Herm mientras que una lechuza llegaba al director, todos se quedaron mirando al cielo en espera de una nueva lechuza, en la mesa de maestros, Dumbledore estaba atónito, Macgonagall se había desmayado encima del profesor flitchwich y Snape había escupido su jugo sobre el resto de los maestros que estaban blancos de la sorpresa y que no se movieron ni un ápice…

-puaj… Dijo Herm por lo bajo, una serie de soniditos comenzaron a llenar la mesa de GRyffindor… más concretamente, en su circulo de amigos, todos se quedaron con los dedos cruzados para que no les tocara y…

Una diminuta bolita de luz comenzó a surgir entre Neville, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los chicos se miraron asustados mientras que Herm suspiraba, al ser sangre sucia no le tocaba nada de eso. De momento, una serie de volutas de humo mezcladas con colores brillantes comenzaron a aparecer, como si de una chispa eléctrica se tratara, surgió dentro de todas aquellas cosas un imponente fénix negro con ojos color plata.

-Trae la carta!... Chilló alguien en la mesa mientras que el ave descendía

Otras dos lechuzas del ministerio entraron al salón y se posaron en la silla del director que… soltó un gemido lastimero al leerlas.

-buenos…. Que les sucede?... Preguntó el moreno mientras que se sentaba frente a sus amigos que miraban fijamente al fénix negro que al ver al chico.. ululo con suficiencia y estiro una pata hacía él.

-me odias?... Pregunto el chico con exasperación mirando hacia el techo, Ron lo miró confundido mientras que Herm bufaba.

-No es para tanto… Le dijo la chica mientras que el moreno le mostraba la carta con el sello del ministerio. Oh, merlin!

-Me van a casar, yo digo que si es para tanto… Le dijo el moreno ácidamente, estaba a punto de abrir el dichoso sobre cuando un hermoso gato negro salto en su regazo, tenía una campanilla al cuello muy mono…

-ahhh… que dulzura… Dijo Ginny mientras que el gato se subía a la mesa ante los quejidos de Ron.

-i.e.… Comenzó a decir Hermione cuando el gato se transformó en una carta negra dirigida al chico… con el sello del ministerio.

-querrán que sea bígamo?... Preguntó el chico algo confundido, Ron se atacó de risa cuando una hermosa e imponente águila entro al comedor y dejo caer una carta de color siena sobre la cabeza del chico. Bueno… esto ya no me gusta…

-Señor Potter.. venga a mi oficina. Le dijo el director mientras que el moreno asentía, no había visto a Dumbledore tan pálido desde que las entrañas se habían salido del cuerpo del Lord.

-Si…. Dijo el chico mientras que guardaba las cartas en su bolsillo y salía junto con el hombre

Casi se muere del susto cuando el hombre le mostró tres cartas del ministerio donde comprometían al moreno con tres estirpes mágicas diferentes… el chico no entendía mucho, realmente odiaba que lo usaran siempre para lo peor… ahora debía elegir entre tres pretendientes… un kitsune, un vampiro y un hombre-gato.

-y no hay ninguna chica?.... Preguntó el moreno esperanzado.

-No, me temo que te han dejado a ti la tarea de elegir a una de las razas más poderosas… Le dijo el director mientras que el chico suspiraba. Si él hubiera aceptado pelear por…

-Disculpe?... Preguntó el moreno mientras que Dumbledore negaba con la cabeza.

-Mientras tanto, no vayas a leer ninguna de las cartas que te han enviado, debemos arreglar este asunto primero… Le dijo el hombre cansinamente. Supongo que los pretendientes vendrán a convencerte de aceptarlos pero… no vayas a hacerles caso, entendido?

-Si, profesor… Dijo el chico mientras que salía del lugar, así que había un cuarto pretendiente… si en algo había cambiado el moreno era en escuchar con cuidado a las personas, usualmente decían cosas importantes en momentos de debilidad, no era idiota y sabía que Dumbledore tenía a alguien más en mente pero… mejor conocía a los otros tres pretendientes antes de decir algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo!... ya casi terminamos!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Los pervertidos primero!!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Para variar, iba a llegar tarde a la primer clase del día, era la única cosa que le perdonaban los profesores ya que, desde que había matado al lord, las pesadillas lo atormentaban peor que a las victimas del hombre, así que debía tomar pociones para dormir todos los días, lo malo era que algunas eran tan potentes que no había manera humana de despertarlo… y eso que sus compañeros utilizaban de todo.

-Demonios!!... Grito el chico mientras que bajaba corriendo a las mazmorras, llegaba 20 minutos tarde a la clase de Snape. Me va a matar!

-Señor Potter!.. Lo llamó Dumbledore cuando pasó corriendo en un pasillo, el chico se detuvo en seco y lo miró algo confundido. Ya iba a su torre a buscarlo, podría venir conmigo a mi despacho…

-seguro… Dijo el chico mientras que se ponía bien la corbata y la camisa. Sucede algo, señor?

-Buenooo… no es que suceda algo… bueno, sí… tienes una visita. Le explicó el director mientras que suspiraba largamente, entraron al despacho donde un hombre muy serio de apariencia dura miraba por la ventana.

Su perfil se veía algo difuso contra la ventana pero podía verlo más a o menos bien, era mucho muy alto, de cara afilada y contornos elegantes. Su piel era blanca y sus labios carnosos, además, tenía un cabello muy negro que le caía hasta la media espalda ondulándose en las puntas, sus ojos eran de un color gris realmente increíble y su iris se alargaba como si se tratara de un gato. Vestía totalmente de negro, desde los pantalones ajustados, las botas a las rodillas y la camisa de mangas largas, le recordaba vagamente a los muggles darks que veía en el centro de Londres… todo un gótico.

-Michelle, te quiero presentar a Harry… Le dijo el director con una sonrisa, el hombre volteo rápidamente y ladeo la cabeza de una manera rara… justo como solía hacer el gato de Herm. Harry, él es Michelle, uno de tus pretendientes

-hola… Le dijo la voz ligeramente sensual del hombre mientras que en su boca se formaba una sonrisa coqueta, se acerco a él… demasiado en opinión de Harry. Así que tú serás mío… que rico…

-Ehhhh…. Dijo el moreno dando un paso hacía atrás, el tipo en definitiva era raro, miró a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda pero el mugroso anciano estaba riendo. Ttengo una clase… con permiso…

-Genial!.. me pasare todo el día contigo!... Le dijo el hombre alegremente mientras que abrazaba al chico por la cintura y le ronroneaba en el oído.

-Me parece bien, creo que estas en tu derecho, Michelle… Le dijo Dumbledore con una de esas sonrisas que no auguraban nada bueno. Espera un momento, Harry, te daré una nota para el profesor de pociones… y una para el resto de los maestros para que admitan a Michelle en las demás clases del día.

-Harry, que lindo nombre!... Le dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa, Harry levanto una ceja y miro al hombre y…. entonces, la vio. Que?....

-Nada… Dijo el moreno dejando de mirar la hermosa cola de gato que el hombre tenía.

-Ahhh… y espera a que nuestra camada de pequeños mininos nazca… tendrás un montón de… Comenzó a decir el tipo mientras que el moreno se ponía totalmente rojo de la vergüenza. Ahhh… que lindo, seré el primero?

-Aquí está el permiso, Harry. Le dijo Dumbledore tratando de no soltarse a reír por la cara de su pupilo que estaba horrorizado con la confianza y franqueza de aquel hombre-gato.

-Potter, contrario a lo que piensa… Comenzó a decir Snape al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, vio al chico con un gesto realmente asustado y… al hombre-gato que tenía a su lado. Y esto?... está prohibido traer animales a la clase…

-jajajajajajjaa… Rió aquel ser pasando de Snape y entrando a la clase como Juan por su casa. Si permiten que uno la de…

-El director le envía ésta nota… Dijo el chico mientras que los Gryffindors se trataban de aguantar la risa, el hombre bufo molesto y le ordenó comenzar con la poción en la pizarra.

-que aburrido… Le dijo el hombre después de una media hora de verlo cortar raíces de margarita y mover el caldero. Para qué te servirá esta aburrida clase?...

-Silencio… Ordenó Snape desde la otra esquina del salón.

-O quizás el director es un sádico que le gusta torturar a los estudiantes…. Sugirió el hombre mientras que un par de orejitas negras salían sobre su cabeza y se movían ligeramente. Digo, con semejante maestro… ha de ser una tortura ver su rostro todos los…

Ningún alumno se pudo aguantar un momento más, excepto Harry, y comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, el profesor lanzo un hechizo sobre el tipo y lo saco del aula con un rápido hechizo.

-Gracias, señor!... dijo el moreno suspirando hondamente y sabiendo que definitivamente NO elegiría a ese tipo.

-maldito gato pulgoso que se meta en sus asuntos… Dijo Snape entre dientes mientras que pasaba entre las hileras.

La mayoría de los Gryffindors la pasaban genial en las clases a las que había acudido Michelle, en especial las chicas que insistían en que estaba guapísimo y en que las orejas y la cola de gato eran adorables.

-Michelle… Dijo Lavender con una cara de cariño difícil de resistir. Podría…

-Claro!... Dijo el hombre mientras que esperaban a que hagrid llegara, la chica se acerco y toco las orejas de gato del hombre mientras que chillaba emocionadamente.

-Es un buen tipo… Le dijo Ron con un poco de alegría. Es bastante agradable y…. odia a Snape…

-Ron… le estas dando tu consentimiento para… Comenzó a decir el moreno algo extrañado

-Para casarse? claro!... Dijo Herm después de ir a tocar las orejas del hombre. Es un tipo increíble, además, siempre has sido muy serio y él es…

-quieres que te lo regale?... Preguntó el moreno esperanzado, la chica rió pensando que era una broma.

-Lo siento, chicos!... Dijo Hagrid llegando a la clase con la barba algo quemada y el rostro lleno de hollín. Es que tuve un par de problemas con un zorro de fuego y… bueno, hoy estudiaremos a…

-Que no sean dragones, que no sean dragones.. Rogó Malfoy por lo bajo mientras Michelle abrazaba a Harry posesivamente y le susurraba cosas al oído dejándolo rojo como un tomate.

-Hey, tu!!.. Maldito gato pulgoso, quítale las manos de encima!!... Dijo una voz molesta a sus espaldas, toda la clase giro para ver a un chico de no más de 10 años mirar a Michelle con furia…

-Ohhh… una linda criaturilla me esta gritando… Dijo el hombre con algo de burla. Lo siento, niño, el parvulario queda hacía el otro lado…

-Ehhhh… Señor Potter, podría venir un… momento…dijo Dumbledore que también tenía su barba algo quemada y estaba todo tiznado como si acabara salir de la red flu… después de limpiarla

-Si, señor… Musito el moreno mientras que suspiraba con cansancio, sin embargo, Michelle no lo soltó, en cambio, lo agarro más fuerte… incluso Harry llegó a sentir como si un par de garras se le pegaran para impedirle avanzar.

-Ahhh… Michelle, podrías… Comenzó a decir el chico odiando ser el centro de atención para todos.

-Suéltalo!!... es de MI propiedad!!... Le espeto el niño mientras que todos ponían los ojos tan abiertos como si fueran platos….

-QUE?!... Soltaron el trío de oro y el hombre gato a la vez.

-Que es MIO!... Yo soy Amadeus Vani y Harry Potter es MI prometido!...Les dijo el niño comenzando a enojarse. Así que, hombre-gato, suéltalo, es MIO…

-Claro que no!... es MI prometido, niño!.. Le dijo el otro agarrando firmemente a Harry.

-Podríamos discutir esto en mi oficina?.... Sugirió Dumbledore al ver que el moreno estaba algo mal.

-CALLESE!!!... Le gritaron ambos seres mientras que Dumbledore asentía firmemente y daba un paso atrás.

-Suéltalo!... Le dijo el niño llegando hasta ellos en un parpadeo, el moreno se tallo ligeramente los ojos pero… era verdad, se había desplazado tan rápido que el chico ni lo había notado.

-NO!.. Le dijo Michelle mientras que se aferraba al moreno, sin embargo, en el siguiente segundo, el chiquillo ya lo tenía sujeto de una mano y lo jalaba hacía él.

-Es mió!...

-No soy de nadie… Dijo el chico con seriedad.

-Claro que no!!.. es MIO! MIO! MIO!.... Le dijo Michelle jalándolo de la otra mano hacía él.

-Que no!... suéltalo!... Le dijo Amadeus mientras que jalaba al moreno.

-Ehhh… caballeros, podríamos hablar esto en mi oficina?... Volvió a sugerir el anciano con un poco de pena por su alumno.

-QUE SE CALLE!!... Volvieron a decir ambas criaturas mágicas…

-déjalo, niño!... no eres más que un mocoso que apenas si ha… Comenzó a decir Michelle mientras que el moreno escuchaba voces emocionadas a su espalda

-Y tu un pervertido que sólo quiere que… Dijo a la vez el niño que tenía los ojos de un color extraño que se hacía más visible conforme el sol se iba ocultando, parecían llamas danzando en sus pupilas, su cabello era de un rojo fuego más intenso que el de los Weasley o el de su madre y vestía como un niño normal de 10 años… eso sin mencionar el humor del chico que parecía ser un volcán en plena erupción.

-Le apuesto 10 galeones al hombre-gato… Dijo Blaise en dirección a los Gryffindors.

-Hecho… Dijo Dean con un poco de confianza por el pequeño, era un zorro de fuego y si Dumbledore y Hagrid no habían podido con él…

-Esto no puede ser peor… Susurro el moreno mientras que los otros discutían como si no hubiese nadie más en el lugar.

Justo en ese momento, el sol calló en el horizonte mientras que una ventisca levantaba las túnicas a su paso y hacía volar los pergaminos y las hojas de los libros como si fueran juguetes.

-Por qué abrí la boca?... Dijo el chico suspirando un poco, al siguiente momento, estaba flotando unos dos metros arriba de todos en los brazos de…

-Hola, yo soy Joshua.. tu UNICO y VERDADERO prometido… Le dijo un vampiro de ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello verde y vestido de manera muggle bastante elegante, era realmente guapo, incluso algunas chicas se quedaron babeando por el vampiro o soltaron un suspiro.

-Devuélvelo!... Le dijo Michelle mientras que hacía un movimiento raro.

-Ahhhh!... Grito el moreno cuando comenzó a caer al piso, en el aire, Michelle y Joshua estaban peleando con.. ¿espadas?.... para alivio del chico, calló sobre algo blandito…

-Au…. Se quejó el pequeño Amadeus mientras que algunas chicas lo miraban con ternura. Estas bien, Harry?

-Lo siento!... Se disculpo el moreno quitándose rápidamente del chico y ayudándolo a levantarse, el chico no le llegaba ni al pecho pero…

-Que tierno es… Dijo Parvatti con lagrimas en los ojos. A pesar de ser tan pequeño intento rescatarlo… eso es amor…

-pues yo digo que es estupido… Dijo Draco mientras que miraba hacia la lucha en el cielo… era realmente increíble

Aquel felino atacaba al vampiro con elegancia y movimientos rápidos, las espadas hacían sonidos metálicos al chocar y producían unas extrañas luces… ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido y era más que sabido que ambos seres tenían una fuerza increíble así que la lucha podría durar una eternidad.

-Te matare, gatito!... Soltó el vampiro empujándolo contra uno de los árboles del lugar y lanzándose tras él con la espada preparada, el felino tan pronto tocó una rama del árbol se quito justo a tiempo para no recibir el tremendo impacto de la espada que partió el árbol a la mitad.

-Wow!... Soltaron algunos alumnos mientras que el pequeño kitsune no paraba de hacerle ojos de amor al moreno

-… y unos ojos hermosos, sabes, eres realmente lindo… Decía el niño mientras que Harry se moría de la pena al escuchar los cumplidos del chico.

La misma rabia que lo invadió cuando venció a Voldemort volvió a aparecer, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con algo que no era nada bueno.

-El maldito niño se nos esta adelantando!... Dijo Michelle a Joshua, dejaron de pelear y fulminaron al chiquillo que estaba usando "tácticas sucias"

-Niño?!... niño?!!... yo no soy ningún niño!!!... Chilló el chico mientras que un aura roja comenzaba a rodearlo y a quemar el pasto bajo sus pies.

-jajajajajajajaja… no crees que el niño es ardiente?... Dijo Joshua con burla mientras que Michelle se recargaba en su espada y reía socarronamente.

-Ni que lo digas… y si nos encargamos primero de él y luego… Sugirió el gato sin percatarse de que el moreno tenía la varita entre los dedos.

-Y si mejor vamos a mi oficina a… sugirió Dumbledore nuevamente ganándose un bufido de desprecio de ambos seres.

-Ha dicho que IREMOS a su oficina… Dijo el moreno con los dientes apretados.

-Cállate, una vez que algún gane, no tendrás elección y… Dijo el estúpido kitsune haciendo explotar al moreno.

-Cállate!!... Soltó el chico levantando la varita al cielo, apenas si tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar pues de un segundo al otro ya estaban inmóviles los tres y flotaban hacía el despacho de Dumbledore que estaba… ¿riéndose?


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capitulo!....

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Luchando por amor**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-Como verán, el ministerio está realmente apenado por ésta situación… Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, todos estaban tomando té, excepto el kitsune que estaba encantado con los dulces de limón. Ésta elección no la hace ningún jurado de magos, por el contrario, es un objeto que elige la mejor pareja para la persona.. aunque, muchas veces es al azar…. La magia que posee Harry ha activado el objeto mágico de una manera asombrosa… le esta dando la oportunidad de elegir…

-Bueno, es obviooo que me va a elegir a mi, verdad Mi Amore?... Dijo Michelle mientras que el kitsune le lanzaba un caramelo a la cara.

-jajajajajajja… es curioso que digas eso, pero te lo aseguro, no te elegirá, ustedes los gatos son tan… pervertidos. Dijo Joshua mientras que Michelle le pegaba a Amadeus en la pierna.

-Harry… Se quejó el chiquillo con lágrimas falsas, el moreno estaba harto de todos ellos, desde el pervertido de Michelle, el realmente odioso y creído Joshua hasta el manipulador de Amadeus…

-jajajajajaja… Rió Harry suavemente mientras que suspiraba lentamente. De acuerdo, me casare con alguno de ustedes, sin embargo… eso lo arreglaremos de una manera interesante…

-Claro que sí!... hagamos un concurso de besos franceses!... Dijo Michelle bastante animado, Joshua bufó pero sonrió de una manera divertida mientras que Amadeus levantaba ambas cejas preguntándose a lo que se referiría.

-Yo seré el juez!!... Dijo Dumbledore animadamente.

-No!... Soltó Harry desesperadamente, no era bueno darle cuerda a su loco profesor. Verán, si hiciéramos ese "concurso de besos franceses" Amadeus estaría en desventaja…

-jajajajajajaja… podríamos hacer el concurso de "jugando a las canicas"… él si que lo ganaría… Se rió Joshua, Dumbledore intento ponerse serio pero que un niño participara por ser el esposo de Harry era divertido.

-Y que hay de un duelo?... Preguntó el niño mientras que los otros levantaban una ceja. A menos que estén asustados…

-buena idea!... el ganador se lleva el premio!... Dijo joshua mirando a Harry disimuladamente.

-Ahhhh.. no!... a mi no me van a tratar así… quien me venza será mi esposo!... Dijo el moreno mientras que los otros sonreían socarronamente.

-Esta bien… Dijo Michelle cruzando una pierna y adoptando una pose seria. Yo primero!

-No, YO primero!!... Soltó inmediatamente joshua mientras que el moreno suspiraba resignadamente.

-Primero los niños!!... Dijo el pequeño kitsune mientras que Dumbledore reía, el moreno se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta.

-Me avisan para cuando es el duelo y quien toca… Les dijo el chico cansinamente, afortunadamente, no lo siguieron o se habrían dado cuenta de que no fue a su torre sino a la sala de los menesteres… en una habitación a reventar de libros sobre las criaturas mágicas…

-

-

-

-Harry!... Dijo Colin entrando a la sala común, el moreno estaba haciendo sus deberes junto con sus dos amigos. Es cierto?!

-Ehhhh… qué?... Preguntó el chico mientras que notaba a varios chicos entrando animadamente.

-Que tus prometidos van a luchar para ver quien es el mejor… y el que gane se casa contigo?... Preguntó el chico mientras que Hermione reía. Eso dice Michelle… pero no podemos ver… verdad?

-no… Dijo el chico regresando a su lectura… odiaba su complicada vida.

-el primer duelo será pasado mañana… Dijo Dumbledore mirando por la inmensa ventana de su oficina. Aún estas a tiempo de…

-No… no luchare por su "amor"… Dijo una voz totalmente convencida a sus espaldas. Te aseguro que sería más feliz con ese niño…

-Se llama Amadeus y…. realmente incendio tu despacho?... Dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisita realmente inocente, aunque, quien lo conocía bien, sabía que era exactamente lo contrario.

-

-

-

El sábado por la mañana todos los estudiantes normales dormían hasta el medio día, realmente nadie se preocupaba demasiado… bueno, excepto los que tenían un duelo para permanecer solteros. Harry Potter estaba leyendo bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol que estaba cerca del lago… pero algo lo mantenía en alerta… sentía que lo estaban vigilando desde la mañana.

-Y me regalo una escoba!... Decía Ron alegremente, el futuro esposo de George sólo sabía ganarse a la gente por medio de regalos pero con george Weasley estaba viendo su suerte.

-Ehhh… Ron, no creo que sea… Comenzó a decir Hermione suspirando largamente.

-Y después llevo a la casa un montón de elfos que prepararon una comida increíble y… Continuo el chico con ojos de amor, la verdad, empezaba a querer mucho a su futuro cuñado.

-Silencio… Dijo el moreno mirando de reojo hacia los linderos del bosque, algo no andaba bien, de momento, una inmensa bola de fuego salió de entre los árboles y comenzó a girar bruscamente.

-AHHHHH!!!!... Grito Ronald poniéndose detrás de Herm cuando la inmensa bola de fuego se lanzó contra ellos.

-Maximus protego!!... Grito el moreno deteniéndola a tiempo… aunque… algunos cabellos de Herm estaban humeando.

-RONALD WEASLEY, SE VALIENTE ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!!!... PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!!... Rugió la chica dándole una patada al pelirrojo y alejándose del moreno que mantenía su barrera frente a ellos.

-Amadeus!!.. Grito un enfurecido Michelle mientras que llegaba junto al moreno. Aún no empezábamos!

-Ahhhh… es que quería agarrarlo con la guardia baja… Dijo una voz desde la inmensa bola de fuego, Harry levanto ambas cejas al mismo tiempo que el fuego se iba extinguiendo lentamente.

-Harry!... Dijo Dumbledore agarrando su túnica hasta las rodillas y respirando a grandes bocanadas.

-Señor… Dijo joshua con un gesto de asco. Baje su maldita túnica o póngase pantalones debajo!

-Ahhh… lo siento… Dijo el anciano dejando caer la túnica mientras que Herm trataba de borrar la imagen de los boxers (largos) del hombre que tenían pintados muchos limones…. Y las sandalias de playa que llevaba…

-Ahhh..Sal de mi mente… sal de mi mente… Se repetía una y otra vez la chica con ganas de lanzarse un obliviate a si misma.

Donde antes había estado la bola de fuego, estaba un chiquillo de 10 años con una camisa blanca que le quedaba bastante larga y unos pantalones que se le caían constantemente.

-Ahhhh… que tierno…. Dijo Herm con un gesto bobo.

-Bien, Harry… Dijo Dumbledore lanzándose aire con su sombrero. Los tres duelos serán hoy, empezaras con Amadeus, luego…

-Yo… Dijo Michelle guiñándole un ojo. Puedes perder a propósito… acuérdate que conmigo toda tu vida será placer y…

-y tendrás tantos hijos como los weasleys… Dijo Joshua con una mueca de disgusto. Bueno… como todos los hijos de sus hijos… juntos.

-Ahhhh….

-No es malo tener una familia grande… mi madre tuvo una familia pequeña… sí, sólo fuimos 23 hijos… es triste tener una familia taaan pequeña. Dijo el hombre gato con una mueca de dolor. Por eso nuestra familia será grande!!...

-Merlín… Harry… fue un placer conocerte… Dijo Ron estrechando efusivamente su mano.

-Yo… te ofrezco la inmortalidad, placer eterno… una vida donde el mundo sea nuestro jardín… un lugar que…

-Que esta plagado de ratas voladoras y ataúdes… Dijo Amadeus con una risita infantil. Y olvídate de la fidelidad… un ser inmortal nunca se preocupa por los sentimientos…

-Queeeee?... si yo soy infiel, Harry también puede serlo… la nuestra sería una relación abierta… Dijo Joshua con coquetería. Te daría la libertad que necesitas…

-Ahhh… y supongo que la ceremonia de unión no será ninguna molestia, verdad… Dijo Michelle mirándose las uñas. Quizás nosotros seamos algo proliferos pero no hacemos ese tipo de ceremonias…

-Que ceremonia?... Preguntó Hermione mirando al vampiro con algo de inquietud.

-oh…. Nada del otro mundo, cuando un vampiro se une a un mortal hacen que tengan sexo en una mesa de piedra mientras que el resto del clan los ve… esperando su turno por "aprobar al consorte"…

-Quieres decir que… Comenzó a decir Ron mientras que miraba a Harry con lástima.

-Si… todos y cada uno de ellos toma al novio… y el resto puede ver o alimentarse de su cuerpo… Dijo Michelle mientras Joshua se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Es una bella tradición… Dijo el vampiro con una gran sonrisa. Invitaríamos a unos cuantos conocidos… unos 15… pero no te preocupes, Harry!... somos muy cuidadosos… a veces…

-Casi nunca.. ummm!!... Fingió toser Amadeus, por lo visto, Harry iba a perder a propósito con él.

-Y eso sin mencionar a los kitsunes… Dijo Dumbledore abriendo un dulce de limón. Cuando ellos tienen algo… significa que no van a dejar que nadie más lo toque… o lo vea…

-serás MIO y de nadie más… Le dijo el kitsune con una sonrisa calida. No te preocupes, tu casa será impenetrable, ya la he mandado a construir, únicamente seremos tu y yo… por toda la eternidad…

-No seré un esclavo!!!... Soltó el moreno reaccionando, no permitiría que todo terminara de esa manera, los derrotaría a todos y después huiría a algún lugar del planeta donde no lo encontraran, quizás se metería en la cámara de los secretos y la sellaría para siempre.

-Por cierto, harrry… Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Te llegó esta carta hace rato y…

-Suficiente de charlas!... Dijo Amadeus con una mueca de superioridad en el rostro. Es hora de nuestro duelo (eso sonó muy yugi-oh)

-Pero… Balbuceo Dumbledore con el sobre sellado por el ministerio entre sus dedos.

-Permíteme presentarme nuevamente… Dijo Amadeus mientras que su cola de zorro salía de entre su ropa y un intenso fuego comenzaba a rodearlo, las llamas crecieron y se movieron violentamente hasta que con un ligero "pli" se apagaron y fue cuando vieron la verdadera apariencia de ese "tierno" zorro de fuego. Soy el kitsune más antiguo… Amadeus… y serás mío, Harry Potter…

-Ummm… que trasero… Le dijo Michelle en un susurro, frente a ellos estaba un hombre de unos 25 años, alto, con brazos fuertes y piel bronceada, su cabello caía ligeramente sobre su espalda y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-Wow…. Dijo Hermione sintiendo que las babas inundarían el lugar, y no era para menos, ese hombre se veía fuerte y rudo… con un aire de salvaje que… lo hacía irresistible.

-Ehhh… suerte, Harry… Le dijo Ron alejándose de su amigo y poniéndose junto al director.

-A la cuenta de tres… Dijo el anciano luciendo inusualmente feliz. Uno… dos… TRES!!


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Último Capitulo!...

**ADVERTENCIA**: este capitulo tiene escenas **explicitas de SEXO**, léelo bajo tu propia autoridad, si estas aquí es porque te gusta, no?

-

-

-

-

-

**Un final… ¿feliz?**

-

-

Apareció en algún perdido de la civilización, calló duramente al piso cuando ese idiota lo empujo, estaba en una especie de ruinas antiguas, todo estaba desolado, no había vegetación, ni agua… únicamente ese lugar de piedra llenó de polvo y algunos animales.

-Desnúdate… Dijo una fría voz que resonó en todas las paredes de piedra, el moreno se puso de pie rápidamente y dio algunos pasos hacía atrás.

-Ehhh… yo… Susurró el chico mientras que miraba una extraña mesa de piedra que había en el centro del lugar con runas grabadas en algún idioma antiguo.

-He dicho que te desnudes… Le repitió una voz cerca de su oído, sus bellos se erizaron al sentirlo tan cerca y fue cuando un par de manos lo voltearon bruscamente para enfrentar su futuro… a su lado.

-

-

***********************Flash back************************

-

Amadeus no fue ningún problema, había sido un error para él comenzar el duelo justo a orillas del lago, un zorro de fuego no hubiera ganado con tanta agua cerca.

-Agrrrrr!!!... eso no es justo!!.. Lloriqueaba un pequeño niño totalmente empapado, Herm lo estaba cubriendo con una manta para que no se enfermara pero parecía que el berrinche le iba a durar mucho tiempo.

-Cállate!... Le riño Joshua mientras que Michelle luchaba contra el moreno.

-Es que no es justo!.. no es justo!... quiero otra oportunidad!!... Lloriqueo el kitsune mirando a Herm con ojos grandes y llenos de lágrimas. Verdad que me debe dar otra oportunidad, Hermi?...

-Yo… Susurró la chica con media sonrisa, ese niño era taan dulce.

-Dale, Harry!!... DALE!!!.... Grito Ron a todo pulmón cuando el hombre gato hizo una pirueta en contra de las leyes de gravedad y esquivo un hechizo del moreno.

-La mejor manera de quitarse de encima a un hombre-gato es… Comenzó a decir Dumbledore abriendo un caramelo de limón y metiéndoselo a la boca.

-Aja?... dígame… cual es la maldita manera?!!... Rugió Joshua tomando al director por la túnica y sacando los dientes.

-Pero que demonios… comenzó a decir Ron al ver que Harry hacía un raro movimiento con su varita y sacar una extraña bola de luz dorada que comenzó a hacer giros alrededor de Michelle que la miraba hipnotizado.

-Justamente eso… entretenerlo con otra cosa, después de todo, sus instintos son los de un gato. Dijo el director mientras que joshua levantaba ambas cejas y soltaba al anciano.

-maldita cosa!... Chilló el hombre gato saltando para alcanzar la esfera de color dorado que dejaba polvo brillante a su paso. Espera!... te atrapare…

-Ahhhh… lo que hay que ver… Dijo Joshua dejando su espada al lado y sacando su mejor arma… sus colmillos filosos y letales. Prepárate Harry… no tendré piedad contigo….

-Pero de todos las criaturas mágicas… Dijo Dumbledore mirando al moreno con una sonrisa tierna. Lo más fácil de vencer es un vampiro…

-Miaaaauuuu… Ronroneo Michelle cuando atrapó la bola dorada con la boca, Ron levantó una ceja al verlo dejarla ir y corretearla de nuevo. Jajajajajajajaja… esto es taaan divertido!...

-Eso es raro… Comento Amadeus mientras que negaba con la cabeza y regresaba su atención a Harry y a Joshua…

-Te voy a…!!!... Gritó Joshua lanzándose contra el moreno, Harry hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita y… el vampiro se vio enjaulado en una enorme esfera de cristal…

-gane!... gane!... GANE!!!!... Comenzó a celebrar el moreno mientras que bailaba de una manera un tanto rara.

-Harry…. Ehhh… veras… tenemos un pequeño inconveniente que… Comenzó a decir el director mientras que el chico seguía con ese tonto baile.

-Ganeee!!... gane!... gane!... les gane a los tres!... jajajajajajajajajja…

-No este tan seguro, señor Potter… dijo una voz mortalmente conocida a sus espaldas, el moreno volteó rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con…

-Sabía que era una criatura mágica!!... Dijo Michelle moviendo su colita de gato con emoción. Jejejejejejejejeje… seguramente es pariente de un dementor…

-Cállate, gato pulgoso!... por que mejor no te vas a jugar con tu maldita bola de estambre?...

-Hey!... Dijo Michelle con un gesto mortalmente serio. No le digas maldita….

-Ya…. Sáquenme… Les rogó Joshua arañando la burbuja de cristal en la que estaba metido.

-Ppero… usted… Comenzó a decir el moreno sin creer que ese hombre fuera una criatura mágica… y que.. ¡¡¡fuera uno de sus prometidos!!!

-Ya que no quiere comenzar con esto, señor Potter… lo haré yo…

Y fue así como empezó el duelo más exhaustivo en el que Harry se había metido, no pudo ni defenderse cuando ese hombre saco sus poderes mágicos, las plantas a su alrededor le impedían moverse con facilidad y unas fuertes raíces habían salido de la tierra para sujetarlo firmemente… había…

-Perdiste… ahora eres mío… Siseó aquella voz fría, los ojos negros se clavaron en él y… desapareció.

************************END FLASH BACK ***************************

-

-

-Que?... Preguntó el profesor de pociones sujetando al moreno firmemente y oliendo su cuello sin ningún pudor.

-EEes… Comenzó a decir el chico mientras que miraba a su estoico profesor de pociones llevar sus manos a su corbata y comenzar a desanudarla.

-Imposible que alguien como yo sea una criatura mágica?... Terminó de decir el hombre mientras que caminaba llevando a Harry consigo y siguiendo quitándole la ropa al chico. Es una larga historia familiar… somos entes del bosque…

-PPero… Balbuceo el moreno cuando el maestro le quito la camisa y la tiro al piso.

-Ahora es mío, Señor Potter… le gane el duelo… y esa era la única condición, no?... Dijo el hombre mientras que giraba al moreno y lo apoyaba sobre la mesa de piedra y comenzaba a besar su nívea piel.

-EEspere!... yo… es decir, usted no puede… Comenzó a decir el moreno girando nuevamente y viendo a su maestro con algo de nerviosismo.

-Lo siento, señor Potter… al igual que en otras razas, nosotros también tenemos ritos familiares… Dijo Severus mientras que acariciaba la espalda del chico. Esta escrito que cuando cualquiera de nosotros se compromete, debe de poseer a su pareja en la mesa de piedra…

-Ppero…

-No me dirá que se esta acobardando, Señor Potter?... éste es el orgullo y valentía de la que presumen los leones?... Se burlo el hombre mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

-Ppor supuesto que no!... Dijo el moreno con seguridad… que era tan falsa como su lado ravenclav.

-Yo creo que sí… Le susurró el maestro en la oreja mientras que el moreno se ponía tan rojo como un tomate cuando el pocionista apretó sus nalgas pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Y mucho miedo… Harry…

-Si le digo que sí…. Dijo Harry separándose del hombre y quedando acorralado entre él y la mesa de piedra. Me dejara en paz…?

-ummmm…. Pensó el profesor por algunos momentos, saco su varita y con un sencillo movimiento toda la ropa de Harry desapareció en un parpadeo. Yo creo que no.

-basta!!... Dijo el moreno totalmente sonrojado y tratando de huir, sin embargo, la salida se boqueo con un espeso tronco salido de la nada.

-Por que eres tan pudoroso, Harry?... Le preguntó Snape tomando al chico por la cintura y besando el cuello del chico con lentitud.

-Es que… Susurró Harry ladeando un poco más su cuello y dándole más espacio al mayor. Yo no he…

-Tu no qué?... Le pregunto la ronca voz del maestro mientras que se comenzaba a desabotonar su túnica.

-deténgase… Pidió el chico sin convicción en la voz, lentamente vio desaparecer la ropa de su profesor mientras que lo devoraba a besos… y no era que le molestaran… para nada.

-

-

-

Mientras tanto, en un colegio apartado de las miradas de los muggles, unos gryffindors muy confundidos parpadeaban para tratar de comprender lo que había sucedido.

-Ahhhh… maldita sea!... Se quejo Joshua cuando lograron sacarlo de la esfera de cristal. Y ahora que haré con esa orgía?!

-ummmm… yo voy!... Dijo rápidamente Michelle que ya había dejado de jugar, la luz dorada descansaba en su colita de gato. Quizás encuentre a alguien lindo que quiera tener una gran familia…

-Puaj…. No me imagino a un niño-vampiro-gato… Dijo el vampiro con un gesto de curiosidad y de asco a la vez.

-Un hibrido?... jejejejejejejejeje… seria algo lindisimo!!...

-ahhhh… no me quiso Harry!!... Comenzó a chillar Amadeus falsamente mientras que se refugiaba en los brazos de Hermione.

-Es un maldito manipulador… Dijo Ron mirando al kitsune poner los ojos en blanco de placer al tener los atributos de Herm contra su rostro.

-Pervertido!!!... Le gritaron los tres hombres al kitsune maldito.

-ahhh… sólo espero que Severus no sea tan brusco… Suspiró Dumbledore recogiendo la varita de Harry y guardándola… ahora sólo faltaba llevar las cosas de Harry a las mazmorras de su profesor.

-

**INCLUYAN LEMON AQUÍ, PERO PARA NO LASTIMAR LA SENSIBILIDAD DE DANNY SYLAR HE DECIDO QUITARLO.**

-

Y fue así como el abominable hombre de las mazmorras (ese es otro cuento, so bruta!!!) … ummmm!... es decir, el increíblemente apuesto profesor de pociones consiguió a su único y verdadero amor….

-

-

**Fin**


	5. Epilogo

El ultimo capitulo!!!... Espero que les haya gustado

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo.**

.

.

.

.

Si había algo que Severus Snape odiaba más que a los merodeadores… eran las reuniones familiares de su esposo, después de 5 años de su boda y aun seguía sin entender el lazo tan raro que lo unía con los Weasleys y con Granger… era sencillamente… exasperante.

-Grrrr… con lo que me… Comenzó a gruñir el maestro mientras que se abotonaba la túnica.

-Profesor Snape… Dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas, un hermoso chico moreno de ojos verdes le sonreía desde el umbral de la puerta. Debería dejar de maldecir a todos los ancestros de mis amigos y terminar de vestirse…

-Y si no qué, Señor de Snape?... Preguntó el maestro girando y avanzando hasta el moreno.

-Pues… tendrá que dormir en el sillón y acostumbrarse al celibato… Dijo el moreno colgándose de su cuello. Vamos, Sev… sólo es una reunión familiar, además, Draco va a ir…

-No le veo mucha diferencia…

-Vamos…. Además, hoy llevara a su… jejejejejejejejeje… su prometido… Dijo Harry sonriendo con sorna y pensar que Draco parecía ser el más cuerdo de su generación…

-Donde esta Ethan?... Preguntó el pocionista comenzado a besar el cuello de Harry.

-Pues… ummm… seguramente esta haciendo crecer un árbol en su habitación… si sigue así, tendremos una jungla para cuando tenga 4 años… Dijo el moreno sonriendo calidamente.

.

.

-Georgy… Dijo un hombre alto de piel morena y unos hermosos ojos azules. Tu madre dice que vayas a ayudarla con unas mesas…

-Soy Fred!... Dijo el gemelo molesto con el hombre. Deberías saber reconocer a tu marido, Stephan!!...

-George… dijo el hombre abrazando al chico firmemente y besando toda la extensión de su cuello. No creas que no reconozco a mi pareja, mi olor esta impregnado en ti… asi que ve a ver a tu madre o me temo que tendré que… castigarte.

-Voy rápido, amor!...

-Perdedor… Se quejo Fred con un suspiro, era increíble que ese hombre veela tuviera a su hermano tan tontito de amor… aunque… no le disgustaría nadita en ver si era cierto lo que su hermano le había platicado. Cuñadito… hola…

-Madre, hola… Saludo un chico pelirrojo saliendo de la chimenea junto con cinco pequeños niños pelirrojos y con su marido.

-Ronny!!... Chilló su madre mientras que su padre soltaba un suspiro, Michelle no era el tipo de hombre que merecía su hijo…

-Vaya, mira que no pierden el tiempo, la última vez que te vi tenias únicamente 4 hijos… Dijo Bill socarronamente mientras toda la bola de sobrinos se lanzaban con él.

-No son una ternurita?!... Preguntó Molly mientras que veía las colitas y orejas de gato de sus nietos…

-muy bonitos… Dijo Arthur con la mandíbula apretada, estaba considerando seriamente el lanzarle un hechizo de esterilidad permanente a Michelle.

-Suegro!... lo saludo efusivamente el hombre-gato. Le trajimos un ordenador de regalo….

-Bien… Gruño el hombre sin dejarse sobornar por los regalos de ese sujeto-robador-de-niños-puros-y-castos.

-Creo que aún no lo perdona por haberte dejado preñado a los 16… Le dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras. Y donde están mis sobrinos favoritos?!...

-Ni que lo digas…. Dijo Ron sonriendo ligeramente y recordando… recordando aquella vez….

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

.

El sol caía por el horizonte mientras que el señor Weasley canturreaba alegremente en su cochera, ese día era exquisitamente perfecto y nada lo arruinaría, sobre todo porque Harry le había prestado una sierra muggle.

-Ppapá… Dijo Ron desde la entrada de la cochera, detrás de él estaba una cabizbaja Molly y sus hermanos estaban escuchando con las orejas extensibles desde la pared de la cocina.

-Ronny… ven aquí, hijo!... mira… los muggles son realmente hábiles e inteligentes… Comenzó a decir Arthur prendiendo la sierra con emoción y conteniendo un gritito de impresión al ver que funcionaba. Pero esto es peligroso y no debes de usarlo cerca de…

-Estoy embarazado… Soltó el chico, un silencio agobiante cubrió la madriguera, ni siquiera los gnomos gruñían… incluso el fantasma del ático se había quedado callado, el único sonido que rompía aquella tranquilidad agobiante era la sierra….

-Yo me encargo, Ronny… Dijo Michelle saliendo de atrás de Molly que estaba murmurando algo entre dientes. Señor Weasley… Ron y yo nos vamos a casar y….

-Que dijiste, Ronald?... Preguntó el hombre con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Qque… que estoy embarazado… y… y… Balbuceo el pelirrojo sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban escandalosamente.

-Señor Weasley!... no se preocupe, Ron no esta solo, lo único que deseo es formar una familia grande y feliz a su lado… y hemos venido a pedirle su consentimiento para formalizar el compromiso y… Comenzó a decir Michelle sin advertir el peligro que pasaba al estar ahí.

-Me esta diciendo que… usted ha dejado en estado a mi hijo?... a mi HIJO DE 16 AÑOS?!!!... Rugió Arthur, Ron dio un paso detrás de su madre y Michelle levanto ambas cejas…

-Michelle… podrías… Comenzó a decir Molly que, conociendo al hombre, sabía que iba a decir alguna estupidez.

-Pues claro!... quien sino…. Comenzó a decir el hombre gato con una gran sonrisa, los gemelos suspiraron profundamente… su cuñado era un idiota.

-Maldito hijo de…!!!...

.

**END FLASH BACK**

.

-Ahhh…. Como olvidarlo?... Suspiró Ron recordando que esa noche su padre había estado persiguiendo a Michelle con la sierra… igual que Jason (no debió de ver esa película con Hermione)

-Mira quien acaba de llegar!.. Dijo Molly mientras que cargaba a uno de sus nietos que ronroneaba entre sus brazos. Harry, cariño!

-Harry!... Dijo Ron lanzándose a abrazar a su amigo, junto a él estaba su ex profesor de pociones con un lindo niño de cuatro años acurrucado en su pecho.

-Hola, Ron… Dijo el moreno abrazándolo, miró con una ceja levantada a los bebes de su amigo y suspiró… quizás le lanzaría un hechizo de esterilidad permanente a Michelle.

-quiere que le lancé un hechizo de esterilidad permanente a su marido, Ronald?... Preguntó Snape con sorna, Ron lo ignoró olímpicamente y vio al pequeño Ethan que era una copia idéntica de Snape… con el mismo cabello, el mismo color de ojos, la misma piel pero, afortunadamente, la nariz pequeña de su amigo.

-Tu esposo siempre tan considerado… Dijo el chico sonriéndole al pequeño. Espero que eso no se le pegue…

-Que se supone que significa eso, Weasley?...

-Pues que cree que eso significa, eh?!...

-Pues mi importa un….

-Basta… Dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas, Harry sonrió al ver a Joshua, tan frío y serio como siempre con aquella palidez mortal que lo caracterizaba. Vaya… que hermoso bocadillo… quiero decir!... niño…

-Gracias…es mi hijo… Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, el hombre tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas, era una suerte saber que ya se había alimentado. Y donde dejaste a…

-Me buscabas, Harry?... Preguntó otra figura pálida como cera con unos brillantes colmillos y ojos vacíos.

-Hermione… que tal te va?... Dijo Ron sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

-Ummm… Ron… me pregunto si serás dulce?... Bromeo la chica abrazando a Harry y después a Ron. Es un lindo niño, profesor… se parece a usted…

-por supuesto Granger… Murmuró el hombre caminando hacía la mesa de bebidas para saludar al resto, aunque, en realidad estaba alejando a su retoño de aquellos vampiros… aún recordaba cuando… cuando la chica había decidido "revelarse"…

.

**FLASH BACK**

.

Hermione suspiró largamente, lo que le había dicho Parkinson esa mañana era cierto, no era más que una nerd que disfrutaba haciendo cosas tontas… pero… realmente le gustaban!!... además, ahora que Harry estaba comprometido con Snape y que Ronald estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Michelle… pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ni siquiera se le antojaba romper reglas, no era lo mismo si no tenía a alguien que la convenciera a eso.

-maldito gato rastrero… "no puedo porque estoy OCUPADO" que tiene un mortal que no tenga yo?!... bah!... pues ni quería que me acompañara… nosotros podemos armar una orgía divertida sin necesidad de tener a un mortal ahí…. Decía Joshua caminando hacía la salida.

-Y ni crea que no soy divertida!.... ja!... como se atreve a llamarme "frígida"?!... es una tonta!... claro que no soy así… yo… no soy una frígida… Dijo la castaña caminando con la cabeza gacha, de momento, chocó contra el pecho de Joshua que estaba pensando en otras cosas. Disculpe!...

-No se preocupe, señorita… Dijo el vampiro sin detenerse, la chica lo siguió con la mirada y recordó lo que… lo que había dicho el sujeto hace rato.

-Oiga!... yo… Dijo la chica mirando fijamente al hombre, Joshua la miró con interés, esa chica era culta, linda, reservada, inteligente… lástima que fuera mortal.

-Vienes conmigo?... Preguntó el vampiro extendiendo su pálida mano hacía la chica.

-Yo…

-No te estoy obligando a nada… sólo es una decisión… vienes conmigo?...

-Ssi… Dijo la chica tomando la mano del vampiro para aparecer algunas horas después con una mirada brillante, casi felina y con algunas indecorosas marcas en el cuello y unos colmillos un poco más grandes que los que tenía en la mañana.

.

**END FLASH BACK**

.

-Me pregunto si algún día nos dirá lo que hizo con Joshua esa vez?... Dijo Ron caminando hacía sus pequeños que trataban de que su abuelo los cargara. Papa no tiene remedio… parece un niño haciendo berrinche…

-Y hablando de niños haciendo berrinche… donde esta… Comenzó a decir Harry, en ese momento, un increíblemente guapo y cuidado Draco Malfoy entró a la madriguera con una sonrisa en el rostro y luciendo más elegante que nunca.

-Padrino!... Dijo el chico acercándose a su padrino y extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a Snape, sin embargo, una persona se interpuso entre ambos.

-No se le acerque a mi marido, Snape!!!... Chilló un niño de 14 años de cabello rojo fuego.

-Amadeus… Dijo Draco masajeándose la sien. Es mi padrino, no me voy a…

-Eso dices ahora, sin embargo, cuando menos lo espere te fugaras con él y se irán a una isla paradisíaca con muchas palmeras y arena blanca y brillante y… Comenzó a decir el dulce niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ahhhh… la única persona con la que quiero ir a esa playa eres tu, tontito… Le dijo Draco suspirando con cansancio.

-Bien… puedes tocarlo pero… Dijo el chico mientras que Ron lo jalaba hacía otro lugar.

-Ese maldito niñajo!... Se quejo Draco con algo de rencor. Podrías creer que casi asesina a la chica que confecciono mi traje sólo por verme "demasiada embobada"?!...

-Bueno, Draco… no es por ser pesado pero… Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Te lo dije…

-Hey!... después de todo… no me puedo quejar… Dijo Draco rememorando aquella ocasión cuando su vida había cambiado por completo.

.

**FLASH BACK**

.

Un Draco Malfoy de 15 años estaba sentado en el muelle del lago, entre sus manos estaba una carta con el emblema del ministerio… por la alta traición de su padre y la reciente muerte de su madre, todas las propiedades de los Malfoy quedaban confiscadas hasta que fuera mayor de edad y que un funcionario del ministerio certificara que el chico era de confiar… mientras tanto, el colegio le daría una cantidad anual con la que podría seguir sus estudios…

-Malditos… Susurró el chico con odio, le habían arrebatado todo… y ahora lo mandarían a un orfanato o... o lo asesinarían para quedarse con la fortuna Malfoy.

En ese momento, sintió que alguien lo miraba y al levantar la mirada vio al kitsune que había estado detrás de Potter, sus grandes y redondos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Es que… snif… snif… no me quiere… Chilló el niño mientras que Malfoy arrugaba el entrecejo.

-Pues supéralo… Le dijo secamente mientras que miraba nuevamente el lago. No es para tanto, al menos a ti no te han quitado la herencia de tu familia, tu casa.. a tus padres… y… a ti no van a intentar matarte para quedarse con algo que no les pertenece…

-alguien quiere hacerte daño?... Preguntó el kitsune con una voz llena de ternura. Por qué quieren lastimarte?

-Por dinero… Dijo Draco suspirando hondamente. Aunque… es mejor estar muerto que solo, verdad?

-NNo estas solo!... Dijo el kitsune sentándose a su lado y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Yo voy a estar contigo y tu puedes venir conmigo… yo te protegeré de todos?

-jajajajajajajajaja… no creo que alguien de tu edad pueda hacer algo… pero gracias. Le dijo el rubio sonriendo ligeramente y acariciando su cabeza.

-Vaya… vaya… vaya… Dijo el grupo de Slytherins que habían tomado el mando. Ahora que Malfoy ya no tiene ni un centavo creo que ya podemos darle su merecido, no creen chicos?

-Si… hay que enseñarle humildad… Dijo otro de los chicos.

-Y yo se cómo… Terminó el otro mirando al rubio con lujuria, en ese momento, el pequeño kitsune que estaba a su lado desapareció para darle paso a un hombre, en una palabra, sexy…

-Pues me temo que no lo puedo permitir… Dijo el hombre pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y fulminándolos con la mirada. Draco Malfoy es mío y nadie lo va a tocar…

**END FLASH BACK**

.

Draco suspiró ligeramente al recordar la bronca que le había echado Poppy cuando llevó a esos inútiles totalmente chamuscados a la enfermería. Abrazó a Amadeus por el cuello y sonrió.

-Cariño, podrías volver a tu forma normal?... Le suplicó el rubio en el oído. No quiero que mi ahijado me vea raro si beso un niño… si?

-Claro… Dijo la voz verdadera de Amadeus, el hombre tomó su forma real dejando ver su cuerpo de pecado y su largo cabello, tomo a Draco por la cintura y lo beso dulcemente, le encantaba cuando su rubio lo besaba en público… para que todos supieran a quien pertenecía ese corazón.

.

.

Y entre risas, recuerdos y copas de wisky, recordaban cómo es que todos y cada uno de ellos había alcanzado la felicidad… aunque esa noche el sueño de Michelle por tener una familia gigantesca se hiciera volutas de humo al recibir media docena de hechizos de esterilidad permanente salidos de la nada.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
